Taboo
by Whome the fox goddess
Summary: A few body altearing potions, a lost Snape, and a annoying Stage equal something. ... A sorta answer to sev's challange. Squeaks for some. R just for incase.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Taboo  
  
Author: fox goddess (whome)  
  
Rating: PG-13, R-ish.  
  
WARNING: This fic contains squeaks! Brief gender switching, a tad bit of non-con (only a bit), and it will be Slash somewhere, and maybe a bit on incest.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
  
Notes: This is sorta an answer to Severitus' challenge, found http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=647935 there.  
  
Read Warning.  
  
Part 1  
  
Being a Death Eater, but not really because you're a spy and reporting all the Death Eater's plans to their hated enemy, a school's headmaster called Dumbledore, well, it got pretty risky and unpleasant ever so often. Sometimes it even developed a very annoying headache that started from the front of the head and proceeded to the entire head. Other times, a disgusting taste from some 'safe' potion he had to swallow like he wasn't worried at all of the side affects just because if he argued too much, someone might suspect him to be the lying, untrustworthy, git that he was too them; that would not be overly pleasant.  
  
Every so often, like say right now, he had all of the above, plus being trapped in some dark forest, wondering what that potion was, knowing what it could be from the taste and feel of it, dreading to find himself right, and getting very, very annoyed at himself, his life, and some animal running through the forest, worsening a already bad headache.  
  
His hands twitched to strangle that animal right now. Only that one single animal made nose. That thing must have thought it was the king of the forest, or at least not thought at all. Or both. If he didn't get to strangle it, some other beast would. Making a lot of noise attracted predators. That's why he preferred the shadows.  
  
Oh, bloody hell, he cursed as he fell down, grasping his stomach. Pain like fast moving ants crawled through his body, starting at his stomach and groin before heading everywhere else under his skin. His body morphed as he tried to stand up. No way would he let the potion on the ground moaning like a first-year student.  
  
He knew what the potion was. It was Gendre Inverse. He knew. Or maybe it should be she knew for know until the potion decided she should go back to being a he.  
  
The headache worsened. He really, really, really wanted to choke that animal right then.  
  
Instead, he slumped down as another potion, hidden within the first, worked its affect. Someone was in for it when he got back together and up from the place his not working muscles trapped him.  
  
Maybe Sirius was up for a friendly beating. Maybe, James also.  
  
Or maybe James, the stage animagus, stood above her, sniffing her and the scent she just recognized: a magic potion for woman to tempt any and all man into bed.  
  
Bloody hell, whoever thought this up was bloody died.  
  
First, to un-tempt the now human James. If he could, he would, but knowing this potion, it would be heard.  
  
O.O.O.O  
  
So even the great James Potter could fall for the effects of a simple spell and cheat on his wife. True, she was pleased to see James act not perfect. But, also true, she truly did not want that act to be on her because of three very annoying potions that the perfect James would never have to have, because he was perfect and didn't have to get his hands wet, though he did get his perfect dick.  
  
Life was not fair. Though it did have its high points. And its low points. And its high and low points mixed together in one sweet, bitter, and bitter sweet package with a bit of sex thrown in at the side. Perfect James Potter was perfect at everything, even sleeping around. Figured.  
  
The end of the potion decided to pay her a fine visit. The only relief to the pain was falling asleep in a not safe forest, but he did like a child, though against his every will he could muster.  
  
O.O.O.O  
  
He awoke to the all not great sensation of someone else sniffing him. At least he was a he this time, at least.  
  
"What do you want?" He said as he got up and glared at the wolf in front of him. Just great, another marauder. A quick glance at the moon confirmed Remus would be able to turn human. With the thought, Remus did turn to the men he mostly was.  
  
"Wondering if you are okay, actually, bleeding here from some unknown womb in your bare for all groan area with the scent of Woman's temptation potion on you, and Jame's footsteps surrounding you."  
  
"It's none of your business. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? My wolf senses tell me things. One of those things is, that most just pregnant man usually are not."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Great, Remus was playing with him. Just Great. Something to top this perfect day and night.  
  
"You're pregnant with James Potter's first son."  
  
O.O.O.O  
  
*grins evilly* You like? You hate? Tell me?  
  
NFAQ (not freguently asked questions that may be asked)  
  
Why is James not OOC?  
  
Because it was the potion!  
  
Why is the author so weird?  
  
.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Most likely OOC. I haven't been with it lately, unable to write (or at least in character), no creative energy or any energy at all really... . but this was bugging me too write and write I did... . Filler chapter, yeah...  
  
Nothing really squeaky by my standards in this chapter...  
  
Sorry for taking so long... and all the conversation. I hate conversation and junk... .  
  
Woods always were darker when shady dealings. Today, was, of course, no exception to the rules as the two men stood inches apart, a silent battle of wills flickering between their eyes as they waited to see who was weak enough to look away. Crickets chirped below the sound of their breathing.  
  
Remus broke the silence and glaring contest first. He stood up, and with a hand, dragged an unwilling Snape up.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Exactly how was Snape supposed to answer? Oh, Voldemore, you know, that person I sold my soul to, he decided that his loyal Death Eater, the deceiving spy, needed to taste his loyalty and thus needed to drink some foal-tasting potion. Why he chose those potions? Why he chose this place to magic the drugged Snape?  
  
He truly wanted to know, though knowing his luck; it was to torture him with this child.  
  
"I think that it is my duty to know, or at least help."  
  
"You think? I would never have guessed that with dirt on your paws after a long night's frolicking with your perfect friend."  
  
"Yes, I do think. So does my 'perfect friend', though I would argue that James is only as perfect as a human can be, but this is not about James's perfection, is it?"  
  
Snape shook his head before turning away from Remus. He did not have to have a decent conversation with the wolf. Neither did he want to have to go through any justice and rightness rants that the marauder might pull on him. Anyway, he had places to be and people to yell at much more important than talking to some immature dog. Now he had to ditch Remus, somehow. Some name-dropping might get the rightist freak out of his way.  
  
"I need to see Albus about important matters that you couldn't handle."  
  
"Just one question: Shall you be keeping the child?"  
  
"That is irrelevant to you. Now, good day, sir." After ending his good bye with the most sarcasm loaded onto the "sir", he turned away from the dog and disappeared, never seeing the expression on Remus's face that he would be able to recognize anyway.  
  
---  
  
Albus did not get the said visit from Snape that day, much help in not aggregating an already there headache, though it would prove to cause more in the future to the not that old but old men currently chewing on a Muggle Advil. The reason for the headache and thus the Advil sat on a comfy chair across from him, looking nervously around the room as if suspicious of something and everything.  
  
"Lemon drop?" He offered the man across from him.  
  
"No-o. That's al-l-right." The man stuttered again, looking around the room again, flicking from one object to another, a painting to a feather to a pen in a second. They'd been going like this for over an hour, small talk never turning into big talk, frustrating Albus ever so much as he tried to figure out why Peter Pettigrew was acting so nervous and why he was here. At least, he had Advil in here for some reason, and could easily take it while pretending to eat a lemon drop.  
  
"So, how have you been lately?"  
  
"I'm goo--od. Oh, Snape is pregnant with James Potter's baby. Please, please don't ask how I know. Please. I must go." Peter, eyes still searching every corner, hurried from to the door and then out of the school, as Albus finished his Advil with a crunch and a sigh.  
  
The Advil didn't help the increasing headache, as usual.  
  
---  
  
"Are you pregnant with Potter, hm?" Lucius, a knife dangling from his hand, smirked his usual psychotic smirk.  
  
"You're plan, wasn't it?" Snape should of known. It was like the bastard to do something like this to him, of course, for no other reason than annoy hum.  
  
"Other's helped--" ones that might be found and killed, Snape added silently "--but, yes, I did. What, Little Snape-y not liking being a mother? Or is it James was too small? Would you prefer if I fucked you instead?"  
  
Snape stopped himself from shuddering. He knew the feel of Lucius straddling him, mounting him, pounding into him with seemingly the only thought of hurting him. He would not go through that again if he could. "I'd rather not."  
  
With a quickly drawn razor blade, Lucius slashed a picture of a heart with a slash down the middle. "You broke my heart. Now, you are going to pay."  
  
---  
  
A pot of tea of a slightly orient design separated them. Soft puffs of liquid water blurred each face, the one hard with sharp edges hiding the weary and lost, but now angry and distrustful spirit within, the other, worn and old, with a almost artistically shape hinting at the men inside.  
  
The sharp-faced man hated the other, if anyone could trust his face and his inner; he and the other both knew that those could never be trusted. The only true thing anyone could trust was nothing, according to sophist. Maybe one of these two guys was a sophist, maybe neither, but neither of them knew the other then any humans know each other. But that didn't not matter right then. They knew each other enough to hold a conversation of careful words hinting at shadowed intent.  
  
The barrier lifted between the two as each small teacup received spicy tea of a fine quality that the one man, named Remus, liked. "So, what do I owe this delightful meeting to? I do not gather, after our rather rude meeting earlier, that you would be back again."  
  
"You think? That's certainly a surprise, I find."  
  
"I find it quite helpful to think. Now, I think why you could be here."  
  
Not for his company, thought Snape as he sipped on the tea and studied the man before him. He actually had to approach niceness with this man, unfortunate but needful.  
  
"I am in need of a bit of assistance from you." He would not say help. He was not some little boy who couldn't do anything, though he was close. The way he made his life a little boy could not handle. Remus would not even be able to handle it. He, not the lowest scum on the earth because that was too good for him, was strong enough to endure it and continue being the toys of others. Funny, really. He almost smirked, but that would not be greasy Snape, and greasy Snape was the only person he could be.  
  
Instead of a verbal reply, Remus lifted an eyebrow as he sipped his tea.  
  
"With a spell that needs two people." There was that word again, needs. He said it above, now again. He needed a lot, as all humans need a lot. Need alone doesn't mean people get what they need, let alone want. Need doesn't dictate anything, not even this conversation. Lucius with his twisted grin did, at least for Snape.  
  
"What spell would this be?"  
  
"Parvulus Muto." Child exchange. A spell where an unborn baby is taken out from the woman's womb and put into a different womb. But not in their case. A man, little more than a whore now, bore this child to be removed, since he of course was just a tool.  
  
"And whose womb do you purpose we put this child in?" Remus eyes narrowed as he suspected the answer.  
  
"Lily's." Sharp, unemotional, aimed to displease at the least, Snape enjoyed watching Remus's anger. So easy to torment some of them were.  
  
"No. I will not help you."  
  
TouchÃ©.  
  
"Then shall I tell Lily why I need your assistance?"  
  
The same response, anger, and then a "No. Figure something else out."  
  
"There is no other solution other than this."  
  
"I can not do that to Lily, the gentlest of souls. If she found out--"  
  
"Lily is infertile." That fact, acquired from Lucius earlier, delivered in a colder voice then before, did Remus in. The thing would be checking out from his stomach as soon as the spell worked.  
  
"Do I have to do the abortion, or shall we get a doctor?"  
  
Snape just glared. Remus just had to be the only person who could deliver the fetish into Lilly without too much suspicion. At least, Lucius thought Sirius wasn't serious enough for this.  
  
"Then I."  
  
A quick nod from both to confirm the course of action.  
  
Just some more pain, and Snape could be a useful tool to everyone again.  
  
--- 


End file.
